wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cero
The Cero is the basic energy beam move of Hollows and Visoreds. Any non-Hollow character must take extreme caution when using elements with Ceros; examples include Fire Ceros (like Corona or Sunburst Cero,) or Water Ceros (like Cascade or Iceshot Ceros.) Most of these elemental Ceros will drain away most of the user's energy but do just slightly more damage than a regular Cero, making it inferior to the higher forms such as Cero Oscuras. Overview There's a reason why this monster of a skill that can only be used by mostly evil, malevolent creatures was first banned when it came to User Battle Wiki. That was because since nobody was familiar with spiritual energy at the time, Ceros were one of the most exclusive skills thrown around by people who had Hollow characters including the legendary Hedwig302. Due to the fragile nature of shields at the time, with few Neopets- or EarthBound-based shields and reflectors being able to rebound spiritual darkness, it was considered "cheap" and banned without a second thought. However, when it was let back in after establishment of metagames, Cero quickly lost its uniqueness. New skills and teleportation attacks rendered the Cero as, to most users, "another Kamehameha clone with more power/speed and less diversity." However, due to the introductions of flexible Cero types, Cero has reached the top of the usage ladder once again, striking fear into the unprepared. Normal Forms Cero You know it, you love it or you hate it. A Cero is a beam thinner than most other energy beams, resulting in less range, but packing almost twice the power & speed. Ceros also scale with the opponent's weaker defense stat, so dedicated physical/special sponges will have immense trouble with this move. Cero - 7 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user fires a thin beam of spiritual energy at the opponent, smashing them for 100 base damage. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. Cero Doble One of the most devastating skills for those who hate taking Ceros, but can fire it themselves. Cero Doble reflects any Cero at 2x the power, and the only thing stopping it from eliminating the enemy to pieces is if the user cannot control it. This move works best on Hollows who have one low defense stat, because the returned damage will be higher. Cero Doble - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user absorbs an incoming Cero, taking 4 seconds to inhale it, and exhales their own Cero, dealing 2x the damage that the original would have dealt to them. Cero Metralleta If one is dissatisfied with the damage Cero gives, (s)he can gamble on this dangerous skill. One mistake in control, though, and it's all over for the user. However, when used correctly, Cero Metralleta will fire a stream of deadly Ceros which are hard to block and hard to avoid. Cero Metraletta - 270 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user barrages the area ahead of them with Ceros, striking everything it hits with 100 base damage per strike. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. There is a 10% chance that this move will backfire, dealing 50% of the user's health as true damage. Gran Rey Cero Gran Rey Cero is really a force to be reckoned with; just a pint of blood will supply enough power to level a small planet. However, every time it is used, it requires a health sacrifice (in blood.) This is a terrible disadvantage that could leave you crippled for the entire battle unless you have a skill that lets you heal, and those always have high cooldowns. Gran Rey Cero - 120 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user sacrifices up to 90% (in increments of 10%) of their health to fire a thick beam of spiritual energy that deals 130 (+50 base damage for every 10% of health sacrificed) base damage to an enemy. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. Cero Oscuras Of course, with all the dedicated darkness blockers, there must be a counter. Cero Oscuras is the anti-shield technique that requires one to pack a fast evasive move or be disintegrated to shreds. Cero Oscuras - 270 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user gathers all of the darkness energy in and around them, compresses it into a thin beam of spiritual energy, and blasts away an enemy with 599 base damage. When this skill is cast, any targets caught in the vicinity are suppressed, and are given a debuff of -25% resistance that is consumed when this attack strikes. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. The user is silenced for 15 seconds after using this move. Synthetic Forms Cero Redada (a.k.a. Sweep Cero) A Sweep Cero deals about half as much damage as a normal Cero, but has many additional uses, including tripping attackers and their attacks and allowing oneself to trip over attacks as well. Cero Redada (Sweep Cero) - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user creates a thin "sweeping" beam of spiritual energy, tripping one enemy for 50 and 25 base damage and snaring them for 2 seconds. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. Cero Rebanada (a.k.a. Slice Cero) Slice Cero's prerequisites are similar to the Gran Rey Cero's; however, the effect differs. Instead of blowing the enemy away, this variation of Gran Rey slices through the opponent like a blade; it deals about the same damage but also grants the Piercing effect, shattering shields and armor. The major drawback of using this move over the normal Gran Rey is that the health sacrificed is higher. Cero Rebanada (Slice Cero) - 150 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user sacrifices up to 99% (in increments of 11%) of their health to fire a thick beam of spiritual energy that deals 90 (+50 base damage for every 10% of health sacrificed) base damage to an enemy. This move ignores armor or magic resistance granted by items. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. Destructoid Cero A Destructoid Cero is the energy of a Cero Oscuras packed in a non-permeable sphere and fired at the opponent. Due to the energy packed within the space, it is extremely dangerous. However, it is easier to dodge due to its small range. Destructoid Cero - 330 second cooldown *ACTIVE: The user gathers all of the darkness energy in and around them, encases it in a sphere, and blows away an enemy with 250 base damage. When this skill is cast, any targets caught in the vicinity are suppressed, and are given a debuff of -100% resistance that is consumed when this attack strikes. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. The user is silenced for 15 seconds after using this move. Category:Battle Skills